WORST FANFIC EVER!
by Fox Slave
Summary: I'm gonna win an award for the worst fanfic ever written! Please Read and FLAME! Chappie 6 dedicated to Jackie Chan on his 50th B-Day
1. I Love Jackie Chan!

I am so bored, that I have decided to write the worst fanfic ever. This isn't the way I normally am; I'm just a little down in the dumps and full of sugar. So, uh, I think I'm just going to have the Titans wander meaninglessly and say weird things that no one thinks are funny. Yeah, sure, let's go with that. Please tell me I'm doing a great job at doing a terrible job, seeing that this is the worst fanfic ever and screwing everything up is the point.  
  
Oh, yeah. I don't own any Titans, Masters, kiwis, BeastBoy's recipes, squirrels, toasters, revolvers, magazines, bacons, flowers, foxes, shoes, cigarettes, nor blood.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaannd.... THEY'RE OFF!!!  
  
-The Titans are performing daily occurrences.-  
  
Robin- *yelling at the toaster* You're just a toaster!! You'll always be a toaster!! You will never be nothing more than just a friggin' TOASTER!!!  
  
Cyborg- *speaking in [sort of] French with a squirrel* Allez vous capitain! Bain le teste Cousteau! (Crackers! Crackers! But no squeaky cheese!!)  
  
Squirrel- Rendezvous beau Voltaire Rousseau! Alredus le sois moi jacquesle! (I see dead people before they're dead!!)  
  
Cyborg- Oui. (Stop rubbing my bacon and I'll give you a dollar.)  
  
Starfire- REPENT!! THE END IS NEAR!! JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE CAN FLY!!  
  
BeastBoy- Those kids are after me Lucky Charms! *Runs up to a pig* My secret chicken recipe shall never be yours!! *mounts pig*  
  
Raven- *meditating*  
  
Fox Slave-*searching in the fridge* Damnit! No kiwis!  
  
Starfire-*pointing at the freezer* We keep them in the ice box so BeastBoy doesn't find them.  
  
BeastBoy-I KNOW YOUR SEEEEEEEEECRET!!! BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Raven-*throws a shoe a BB* Pipe down.  
  
Starfire-*realizes what has been going on* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! INTRUDER!!!  
  
Robin-*looks up from his staring contest with Toaster* TEEN TITANS!! KILL!!*continues staring contest*  
  
Fox Slave-*sits down and quietly awaits doom*  
  
Starfire-*sits down to read a magazine*  
  
Fox Slave-*begins to sweat*  
  
BeastBoy-*Makes a kiwi sandwich*  
  
Cyborg-*performs open heart surgery*  
  
Raven-*pulls out revolver and shoots Fox Slave*  
  
Robin- Alright Raven!!  
  
Toaster- You blinked.  
  
Starfire- Way to go.  
  
BeastBoy- *munching* Whatever.  
  
Cyborg- Didja win?!  
  
Patient- GAHHH!  
  
Raven- Shut Up.  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeds*  
  
Fox Slave's Master [anonymous]-*reading the computer screen and smoking a cigarette* ...Fox? Could this be? Is Fox finally dead?  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeds*  
  
Fox Slave's Master [still anonymous]- YES! YES! FOX IS DEAD!! I'M FREE!! *tosses cigarette* WOO-HOO!!! GO [censored]! IT'S YA B-DAY!  
  
Fox Slave's Master's [still anonymous] roommate [also anonymous]- *trying to sleep* Shuddap.  
  
The next day, Fox's carcass was begging to irritate the Titans, so they took her body outside and used it as a fertilizer for the garden.  
  
THE END  
  
Wow! All that nonsense actually made me feel better! Please R&R. 


	2. Yay! More stupidity!

WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 2  
  
Fox- Heheha—HAHAHOO! Nyak nyak! Supplies!! Supplies!! Snicker-snicker- snicker...  
  
Self- Get a hold of yourself, Fox! Please, try and be serious for just one little moment.  
  
Fox- The squirrels...the SQUIRRELS!!  
  
Self- FOX...  
  
Fox- Okay, okay... *serious face activated* Hey, Self?  
  
Self- Yes, Fox?  
  
Fox- My face hurts.  
  
Self- I know. First time is always the hardest.  
  
Fox- No, really. It hurts. Boy, now I know how politics feel. No wonder they're so cranky.  
  
Self- Just say the author's note and get it over with.  
  
Fox- You know, I bet if Hitler would have been—  
  
Self- NOW!!  
  
Fox- Okay, okay!!  
  
Listen, this fanfic was written because I was bored. It was meant to be stupid, even though I actually laughed at it myself. However, in just one day, 11 people reviewed. They seemed to like it (most of them). Any comments, Self?  
  
Self- Yeah. You are all mad.  
  
Fox- Anything important, I mean.  
  
Self- What? THAT WAS IMPORTANT!! You are all—  
  
Fox- Blah, blah, blah, not listening...  
  
Oh, yeah. Some of you said that you were sorry you couldn't flame. The reason why I asked you to flame was because I wanted you to feel invited. I actually don't get flames. So, flame, review, do whatever. Feel free.  
  
So maybe I don't get my award. Big deal! At least my parents still love me.  
  
Fox's father- Could you type a little LOUDER?! I can still hear myself think!!  
  
Well...Uh...My master...  
  
Fox's Master- WHAT?! FOX LIVED?!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Uh...yeah. Once again, thank you to everyone who bothered to review! And, just as some of you requested (I didn't think I'd ever do this...)  
  
WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 2-  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Titans, hearts, cabbages, toasters, ties, patients, drool, kiwis, cigarettes, money, revolvers, cacti, squirrels, blood, pillows, blueberries, pancakes, wallets, horseshoes, kitchens, or pinecones.  
  
Robin- *walks in the kitchen and sees the toaster* STAY AWAY FROM MY WALLET!! STAY AWAY!!! THAT'S A NICE TIE!!  
  
Cyborg- *tired of performing open heart surgery* WHY DOESN'T IT EVER GET ANY EASIER?!?! *pulls out heart and tosses it in the air* Now, go forth and become a happy cabbage!  
  
Patient- Uh...blueberries...heh, funny...  
  
Starfire- LOOK AT THE HORSESHOE!! LOOK AT IT!! I CAN SEE THROUGH PANCAKE PEOPLE!!  
  
BeastBoy- *rolling around kitchen floor* Rolling is the transportation device of the future!! Wheee!!  
  
Raven- *meditating*  
  
Patient- Hey! You are not my father!! Uhh...  
  
Raven- Cyborg, please take your little playmate off the table. He's bleeding on it.  
  
Cyborg- Yeah, sure, whatever. *takes patient outside to the garden*  
  
BeastBoy-*still rolling on floor* Hey, Raven. C'mere, drool on face, and see what happens. *giggles*  
  
Raven- *throws pinecone at BeastBoy* Keep quiet.  
  
Cyborg- *running into kitchen* AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!  
  
-Recap for those who just tuned in: something is happening-  
  
Fox Slave- I'm baaaaaaaaack... *starts searching for kiwis*  
  
Starfire- EEEEEEEEEKK!! ZOMBIE!!! Robin, do something!!!  
  
Robin-*admiring toaster's tie* RAVEN!! KILL!!  
  
Raven- *pulls out revolver and shoots Fox Slave*  
  
Cyborg- *tying up a suspicious-looking pillow* Woo-hoo! Go Reye!! *to pillow* Quiet, you!  
  
Robin- That is a very neat tie.  
  
Starfire- Yayy!! You did it Robin!! You saved us!! *hugs Robin*  
  
Raven-*sighs* Go hug a cactus, Star.  
  
Starfire-*hugs a cactus*  
  
BeastBoy- *gagging* Too...much...rolling...  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeding* (A/N: heh...i LykE tO BLeeD...)  
  
Fox Slave's Master- *smoking a cigarette* That is a great tie...  
  
Fox Slave's Master's Roommate- *trying to sleep* Little by little, the squirrels take away my sanity.  
  
The next day, the Titans discovered that Fox Slave had committed some sort of crime, so they decided to sue her and make some money. Since Fox Slave had left this world with not so much as a cent, her Master was sued in lieu. Her Master needed a smoke, so he ripped off his roommate and bought cigarettes, beer, and a Lexus for his girlfriend. Everyone was happy, 'cept the roommate who committed suicide that night. No one will miss him. THE END  
  
If I decide to write another chapter, I promise I'll get out of the kitchen, and maybe get rid of that toaster. Please Read n' Review!  
  
FOX OUT  
  
--No T-shirts were harmed in the making of this fanfic.-- 


	3. Wheeeeee! Insanity is FUN!

WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I got run over by my master's car yesterday. I'm gonna die soon, so please pity me and send lotsa reviews or flames so I can heal and live longer!!! =D  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing; my blood and body parts now belong to my master's car.  
  
Chappie 3-  
  
-At a baseball park-  
  
Robin- *searching for the lost city of Atlantis* It shall be mine!!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!! *encounters toaster* I CHALLENGE YOU TO ARM WRESTLING!!!  
  
Toaster- *toasts bread (A/N: I looked up toaster in the dictionary!!)*  
  
Cyborg- *stares at sun* The corn will prevail!!  
  
Starfire- That lipstick is the wrong color for you!!! *kung fu kicks* I do not believe your cow!!  
  
BeastBoy- *to Raven* Hey, your head looks like potato...hehe...potato...  
  
Raven- ...  
  
Robin- *arm wrestles*  
  
Toaster- *arm wrestles*  
  
Robin's arm- KRACK!!!  
  
Robin- AAAAACKKKKK!!!! YOU'VE BROKEN MY SECRET ELBOW!! *drops to ground*  
  
Cyborg- *speaking to road kill puppy* Get up Joe!! Don't give up!! I won't leave you!! You is my bruddah!  
  
Raven- The dog is dead, Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!  
  
Raven- *sighs and drinks herbal tea*  
  
BeastBoy- *to Raven* You have the kind of lips that do more than drink. *grins*  
  
Raven- And you have the kind of mind that does less than think. *tosses zit ointment tube at BeastBoy*  
  
BeastBoy- *faints* Hehehe... she's crazy about me.  
  
Fox Slave- Yep.  
  
Starfire- EEEEEEEK!! She lives!!  
  
Fox Slave's Master- She lives??!  
  
Fox Slave's Master's Car- SAY WHAT?!!?  
  
Fox Slave- I live?!  
  
Starfire- Robin!! Do something!!  
  
Robin- *on ground, holding secret elbow (it's a seeeeeeeeecret...)*  
  
Starfire- Robin!!! *turns to Fox Slave* YOU!!!! *picks up puppy and tosses it at Fox Slave in fury*  
  
Cyborg- Joe!! He can fly again!! *runs over to hug Joe*  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeding*  
  
Starfire- DIE!!! I WILL KILL YOUR NOSE!!!*kicks Fox Slave; cue more blood*  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeds some more* (A/N: Heh...blood...)  
  
Robin- *watches Starfire*  
  
Cyborg- I ATE THE MACARONI!!!  
  
Raven- Lips that do more than drink? What the--?  
  
BeastBoy- *fainted* Actually, your head looks more like a reject jellybean.  
  
Starfire- DIE!! *star-blasts Fox Slave*  
  
Robin- Okay, Star. She's dead already.  
  
Starfire- *stops torturing Fox Slave* Robin!! You saved us (again)!! *squeezes Robin*  
  
Robin- ^________^  
  
Cyborg- Joe!! You live!! *squeezes Joe (A/N: Please... no one tell him the truth...)*  
  
BeastBoy- *sighs*  
  
Raven- Whatever...  
  
**Darkfire**, there ya have it. Hope that's enough romance. If not, then...uh...that comes with fries...uhhhh...  
  
Doctor- Clear... *revives Fox Slave*  
  
Where was I? Oh, yeah, DaIfUkU...I'm sorry. I didn't know that the shoe thing was your idea. I am very, very sorry. Here... *plucks out kidney* Have my kidney. (I only need one.)  
  
Please Read n' Review/Flame!!  
  
FOX OUT 


	4. Meat Packers Unite!

WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 4  
  
A/N: On a review to the last chapter, **Darkfire** requested to be a guest star. I'm sorry Dark, but I can't have you be a guest star on this fanfic. Even though it contains messed-up antics that not even a monkey with brain tumor would consider, I actually do use my brain, and I think that if you guest star, everyone will have to. Nothing personal, I just want to be fair. Yeah, I can't have you kill Terra (though I like the idea), because I don't own the Titans, and because someone might not really hate Terra. I don't want to offend anyone.  
  
I know that you read and review a lot, and I really appreciate that. Please do not take it the wrong way, for I cannot go against my philosophy. These chapters, believe it or not, are kind of hard to make. However, I did get you the Velveeta cheese *hands out cheese*.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. It has helped me heal, and now I'm back on my own two legs and ready for more!!  
  
Chappie 4-  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of the below nor the above nor the middle, nor the slightly middle yet awkwardly below-above part, nor the ones after that, nor the stuff before that but after the above/getting-to-the-almost-middle part. You get the picture.  
  
--At the kitchen--  
  
Robin- *walks into the kitchen and sees the toaster* NO! MUST RESIST...  
  
Toaster- *in toaster language* Come to me...  
  
Robin- GAH!! YOU'RE ON!! *pulls out chess board*  
  
Toaster- *in toaster language* hehehehehe...--Uh, I mean--*toasts bread*  
  
Starfire- CITIZENS OF GOTHAM: HEAR ME OUT!! Once in a month hamsters will perform a happy little dance!  
  
BeastBoy- *running into a wall to see if he can walk thru it* The mushroom harvest is complete!!  
  
Cyborg-*talking to Joe the dead dog* Jazz men take a liking to timid English muffins.  
  
Joe- *does nothing*  
  
Raven- *meditates*  
  
Robin- *waits for toaster's move* The sour cream is to blame...  
  
Toaster- *toasts bread and bagels*  
  
Starfire- *watches a ladybug dance to the rhythm of the crouton chants* Chihuahua! I say Chihuahua!! Who stole all the platypuses?  
  
BeastBoy- Don Knotts gives me super powers!! Answer me!! Do you not witness my wallet?!  
  
Cyborg- *reading the back of a cereal box* That is sad. It is sad. It is handsome. Yes, very sad too. Uh-hmm... very sad and handsome. I like potatoes.  
  
BeastBoy- *to Raven* Slap my ass and make me smiley!! *giggles* Nugat!  
  
Raven- *throws popsicle at BeastBoy* Get away from me.  
  
Fox Slave- *finally decides to make an unexplained entrance* Poisoned strawberry alarm clocks!! Someone has stolen my legs!!  
  
Starfire- EEEEEEEKK!! Robin!! She has come to life to river-dance!!  
  
Robin- *looks up from chess board* RAVEN!! KILL!!  
  
Toaster- *in toaster language* Check mate.  
  
Robin- *turns to chess board* Arrgg!! Defeat!! The compass smells of fuzzy athletes!!  
  
Raven- *pulls out revolver and shoots Fox Slave*  
  
Fox Slave- *dies* (A/N: Someday I shall lose all my 28 lives)  
  
Spooky Pig- *flies near by*  
  
Cyborg- *watches a glowing peanut* Boo-YAH!! Alright, Raven!!  
  
Joe- *eats glowing peanut* (A/N: Let this be a lesson to us all: death cannot stop us from eating unhealthy foods.)  
  
BeastBoy- *playing Bridge with a 9 to 5 suit* You go Raven!!  
  
Starfire- Robin!! You're my hero!! *hugs Robin*  
  
Robin- *smiles* What can I say? That's my job.  
  
Starfire- *squeezes Robin tighter.*  
  
Raven- Whatever Star.  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeds*  
  
Fox Salve's Master- *lights a cigarette* Just 24 more lives to go. *warm smile* (A/N: That is a great smile.)  
  
The next day the little girl was playing with Uncle Wiggly!! And something went wrong! Killer bees!! You don't know what a rash is!! Look at my thighs!! A million cows came flying in!! The cat sings but does not know Algebra! My collar bone can whistle!! Listen to the scary primitive pen!! Show your big toe's brain!! I will rip thru his bellybutton with a cucumber salad!! How can the bacon see me?! My IQ sneezes puppy grass!! Take my mission!! Moo!!  
  
THE END  
  
End Credits:  
  
Cheese Management Group P resident- An Obese Man  
  
Pharmacy Chaos Person- Lard Fanatics  
  
T-Shirt Fan Club President- Jelly Puppies  
  
My Mom- My Dad  
  
Please Read 'n' Review/Flame (and please, DON'T ASK)  
  
FOX OUT 


	5. EGGROLL INVASION!

WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Today's been kinda crazy, and I am really tired, but I have to write this chapter. Oh well...here goes.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything seen here. My history teacher is hairy.  
  
History Teacher- Hey!  
  
Fox- Oh! Fellow werewolf! What are you doing here!  
  
History Teacher- I AM NOT A WEREWOLF!!  
  
Fox- Dude, it's a tough world here and we werewolves must stick together!!...Is that bacon I smell?  
  
History Teacher- I already told you: I AM NOT A WEREWOLF!!...Bacon? Where?  
  
Fox- Have you told your girlfriend that you're a werewolf yet?  
  
History Teacher- No...that's because I'm just a normal hairy man.  
  
Fox- So you haven't told her that you used to be a girl either? Wow, that sure is unfaithful of you.  
  
History Teacher- *turns red*...Fox...  
  
Fox- Um, right...  
  
WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 5  
  
Robin- *serves Cyborg a bagel for breakfast* Here ya go.  
  
Cyborg-*looks down at bagel* I SAID I WANTED MY BAGEL TOASTED!!!!!! JOE DEMANDS A TOASTED BAGEL!! YOU MUSN'T GON AGAINST THE CABBAGES WISHES!!!!  
  
Joe- *does nothing*  
  
Robin- Speaking of which, where is the toa—  
  
Toaster- *steps out of dark forgotten corner in kitchen*  
  
Robin- Must...resist...impulse... GAH!! WHAT THE HELL!! *takes toaster out to basketball court*  
  
Starfire- THE SQUIRREL ARMY BLEED BUT DOES NOT DIE!! DO YOU HEAR?! MY PARENTS WORRY ABOUT ME!!  
  
Cyborg- I wish my name were Salty the Sweaty Ferret!!  
  
BeastBoy- TUNA WILL NOT LET US WIN THE WAR!! WE MUST HAVE TOFU!!  
  
Raven- *meditates*  
  
Salty the Sweaty Ferret- If we weren't meant to eat animals, they wouldn't have been made out of meat.  
  
BeastBoy- *looks at Cy—I mean, Salty the Sweaty Ferret* Good point.  
  
Salty the Sweaty Ferret- Feeling hungry, BB?  
  
BeastBoy- *runs off to suck a wounded puppy's blood*  
  
Robin- *is getting is ass kicked by the toaster at a basketball game*  
  
Toaster- *is kicking Robin's ass at the basketball game*  
  
Starfire- THE LETTUCE IS TALKING TO ME!!  
  
Salty the Sweaty Ferret- Where's my bagel?  
  
Joe- *secretly wants bagel in his sleep*  
  
Raven- *loads revolver*  
  
Fox Slave- *perfect-timing entrance* I HAVE KIDNAPPED MYSELF. GIVE ME $1,000,000,000 AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO SEE ME AG—  
  
Raven- *shoots Fox Slave*  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeds*  
  
Puerto Rico Governor- *talks about politics*  
  
Fox Slave's Master- *smoking a cigarette (A/N: Smoke or don't smoke, it won't shorten how long you'll be dead.)* Damn. I was just about to pay her.  
  
Starfire- *runs off to hug Robin for saving the day*  
  
BeastBoy- The piano population has decreased.  
  
The next day, 256 individuals came to the Tower to pay Fox Slave's $1,000,000,000 ransom. Since Fox Slave had *cough*shot herself*cough*, then all the money went to the next-in-kin: Fox's Master, who bought more cigarettes and more beer.  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, I know that was short. I just got my Report Card and got all A's, which is boring and from which you get absolutely no inspiration nor visits to the electric chair. YAWWN... Don't worry, next chapter will be better.  
  
Please Read n' Review, or Flame (Remember: Flame the story and not me)  
  
FOX OUT 


	6. Dedicated to Jackie

WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 6  
  
Hey Guys! The reason why this chapter took so long to make was because I was at an English competition representing my school along with others competing in different categories. We won first place, so thanks to you all:  
  
Cynthia Agosto Ian Balmaseda Olga Juan Gabriela López Francisco Martínez Pamela Monefeldt Marinés Montero José Reynaldo Nieves Krizia Pares Samuel Rodríguez Sara Rodríguez Alejandro Silva Pamela Silva Richard Silva Erika Torres Jorge Villarini  
  
I'd also like to thank our moderator Sandra Cabrer. We love you very much and are all very glad to make you proud. Thanks to Kamil Berríos because without you, I would have not done so well, and to Alfredo León, for his dedication in training the Science competitors day after day for 1 month and a half.  
  
Oh, yeah, I dedicate this chapter to Jackie Chan, for it's his 50th birthday on April 7th. I've looked up to Jackie for nearly 3 years. Lotsa love to you Jackie. Because of you, I've had a motivation to do well in school and to be better as a person. I invite all you readers to rent some Jackie Chan movies, and of course you may invite others to do so. Think of this as a chain.  
  
Well, enough of the Author's Note. I'm going on trips on April 8th, April 30th, and May 6th, (I can't tell you where, cause otherwise I'll be stalked and there might be a plot to kidnap or abduct me) just so you know that I might make a change of schedule. But I'll be fair and this story will end up with the same amount of chapters planned.  
  
Self- And...?  
  
Fox- And what?  
  
Self- What else caused you to take so long?  
  
Fox- Well, I –uh...  
  
Self- I knew it! You were—  
  
Fox- At the hospital! With my master, who was in a car accident!! Self- Dude, that's pathetic.  
  
Fox- Very well, I confess. I was to busy watching "School of Rock" over and over again in 2 days so I could memorize the whole thing. But I can't help myself!! Jack Black is so cute!!!  
  
Self- Fox, you are MAD.  
  
Fox- Yeah, everyone says that.  
  
On to the fic:  
  
WORST FANFIC EVER! Chapter 6  
  
Dedicated to Jackie Chan  
  
"In the pantheon of movie action heroes, there is only one true god, and his name is Jackie Chan."—Washington Post  
  
Robin- *sees toaster* YOUR INTESTINES WILL HATE YOU!!!  
  
Toaster- *evil laugh*  
  
-Uhh...Oh, I dunno...have I made a thumb war yet? Well, whatever. Thumb war contest-  
  
Starfire- LINT!! LINT!! HOLY LORD IT'S LINT!!  
  
BeastBoy- *sighs* Whatever. *goes to fridge and finds no tofu* What?! NO TOFU?!! WHY HAST THOU FORSAKEN ME SO?!!?  
  
Cyborg- *eating mystery meat surprise* (A/N: The surprise is that's not really meat.)  
  
Raven- *meditates*  
  
Robin- *thumb wrestling* Will not...give in...to a toaster...  
  
Toaster- I will eat your brains...  
  
Robin- Say what?!  
  
Toaster- I mean... *toasts a bagel*  
  
Starfire- HELP! I CANNOT SEE THE BACK OF MY HEAD!!!  
  
Cyborg- *whistling the theme to a Cheez Whiz commercial* HAIL THE KEEBLER ELF AND HIS EPILEPTIC MONKEY!!! BeastBoy- *is being propelled by the force of his own awesome grief*  
  
-GAH! This is worse than gothic poetry! Geez! How much more must I write?! Who stole my legs!?-  
  
::SKIPS TO THE PART WHERE FOX SLAVE IS MAKING A LITTLE DANCE::  
  
Raven- *loads gun* (A/N: Here comes fun...!!) *shoots Fox Slave's ugly head* (A/N: It's OK to hurt the damned!!)  
  
Fox Slave- *bleeding like Robin's thumb*  
  
BeastBoy- *playing under the sofa*  
  
Cyborg- *giving away free haircuts*  
  
Starfire- *hugs Robin*  
  
Fox Slave's Master- *sleeps* Uh...bagels...  
  
Joe- *my pee is purple*  
  
The next day, something happened.  
  
THE END  
  
Self- Fox, that was terrible.  
  
Fox- Hence, it's the WORST FANFIC EVER.  
  
Self- I mean, it's like you are out of ideas.  
  
Fox- Well, I am out of ideas...and maple syrup. Where's da maple syrup?!  
  
Self- You're going to have to dedicate more time to those fanfics until you get to chapter... what will be next chapter?  
  
Fox- In May. My last chapter will be in May. At this rate, it might be #12.  
  
Self- Well, it doesn't have to be your last chapter if you'd just...  
  
Fox- Trust me, it will be.  
  
Self- Listen, you have great talent and you don't even—  
  
Fox- *gets bored and runs out to see "School of Rock"* AND THE MORAL OF THIS CHAPTER:  
  
Every time you feed a monkey, God kills a kitten. Please...think about the kittens.  
  
OH NO!! I JUST HAD THIS COAT DRY-CLEANED!!!!  
  
Please Read and your brain will hate you for reading! Then send me review and tell me how it feels.  
  
Fox's Brain- I hate you.  
  
Fox- Quiet Brain, or I'll stab you with another Q-Tip!  
  
FOX OUT 


	7. Fox Slave without a master?

Hey guys.  
  
It has taken me a long time to write because I've been having problems with my Master. Apparently I sense something wrong with him...he's just not being himself and I don't know if he's got family problems or something, so I've been laying off a little and haven't really talked to him in some time, which totally affects my writing. Ever wonder what Fox SLAVE is like without a master? Well, there ya have it.  
  
Anyway, there is no way I can write so many chapters before May, so...I dunno how many more chapters but I think I'll be more comfortable writing these chapters after school in the summer, so, I'll make more than just 12 chapters... *takes those electric things doctors use* Clear. *revives the White Shadow*  
  
So, uh, sorry for the long wait. I'll probably work all night and have a chapter by tomorrow. I'll try to get by without my master...after all... it's only a matter of weeks before he goes away and I'll never see him again.  
  
FOX OUT 


End file.
